Stick the Landing
by Dragon Pants
Summary: After the twinkle town musical, Ryan considers his other options...
1. The First Step

Disclaimer: I am writing out of pure boredom and pleasure, not for profit, nor do I own the characters. 

Note: I'm probably going to continue on this story, but I'm not sure when I only write when I feel like it so it'll probably be pretty sporadic.

Summary: Ryan Centered, He begins to wonder about his future and what he wants to do with himself. Will involve more characters in the future right now it's just his thoughts and such.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

The twinkle town musical had ended, it seemed that everyone returned to their stereotypes. But the air around the school was different, people weren't just preps, jocks and skaters anymore, there were artists, had hobbies, it's just that no one talked about them instead of an outcry of individuality, it was just kind of there.

Sharpay and I actually finished the Twinkle Town performances. Both Troy and Gabriela had other teams to consider, the academic decathlon regionals and state basketball just happened to fall on the same day as the last performance. We received many compliments on how it was just as good as all the others. More still on how it was our own personal best. But the magic I once felt from the stage performance no longer existed. The jazz hands and the cute tap numbers now just seemed a bit fake. There was a tackiness now attached to it, knowing that struck me. It was time to move on and find something else.

Being a singer was comfortable, secure. We would always get the lead. Without the Thrill though I saw little point in doing it. And so I began my exploration.

Step one was something close, forensics, I still liked performing even without the singing. I went to the room, and it was filled with Drama Club rejects. So this is where they all went… Smiling nervously, its okay Ryan just introduce yourself, "Hi my name is Ryan Evans and I'd like to join forensics."

There was a brief pause, then someone stepped out of the shadows, "We know who you are."

Creepy, I backed away slowly, "Thanks for your time… I'll call back." I didn't want to be surround by people who I've recently rejected, that was just a recipe for disaster.

I went back to the bulletin board, hmm the debate team, I could argue, that would be easy. I walked over and got their right at the start of practice. The coach clapped meon the back and said it would be great to have me on board, "A practice round is just starting, want to stick around and watch?"

"I don't see why not."

I sat down in a desk, and watched intently. Someone got up to the podium and began her speech, but it wasn't a normal speech, it was just garble, random weird noises. I couldn't even hear the words, it was impossible. I didn't know what was going on; there was something here that was like a new planet. There was something odd happening and I didn't like it. And the words "Anthropocentrism," and "Compassion Fatigue," and those were the only ones I caught. It was crazy, I had to get out of here, so I left. I could still hear the droning halfway down the hall.

By now most after school things were getting over with. All that was left was the academic decathlon team, which was a definite no, I couldn't that that fast, or sports, which I swore I would never do. Hanging my head I turned towards the gym There were at least three sports teams there, first the basket ball team. Waving to Troy I walked past. They were almost done with their season, and it would be impossible to join now, especially since they were already winning.

In the other half was the base ball team, looking over at them, I had to question myself. Did I really want to parade around in an outfit with red pinstripes? I'm not as fashion conscious as Sharpay, but come on, that's just lame. I didn't even stop, that's just one thing if I did I couldn't live with myself, maybe I could find something in the upper gym.

There were two sports going on up there. One was an auto matic veto, wrestling. No way was I getting sweaty and gross to grope some random person dressed in spandex. I don't think that it was a good idea. Looking over to the other side was a bunch of girls sitting around talked to a coach under a set of bars.

Gymnastics, I could do that, I used to do that.

Flashback  
A thirteen year old Ryan stepped off the pommel horse and smiled to himself. His coach came up behind him, "You're doing really well Ryan, in a few months I think you should join our traveling team, you could easily be great."

Ryan shrugged,"Maybe." It sounded cool, but he wondered how it would fit into his jazz, tap and voice lessons. "I do a lot of theater work, musicals and such."

That was a huge understatement, the only reason he was in gymnastics was to improve his musical prowess, so he could do a back flip across the stage, Sharpay loved that. But he really did like the thrill of the vault and pommel horse.  
End Flashback

Looking up I smiled, not only the coach here was my old one at the YMCA, but I think I found something I could do, and I already knew I liked.

After practice I approached her, "Hi coach Marci."

She looked up and seemed a little surprised, "Hey, Ryan right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what can I do for you Ryan?"

I took a breath, here it was, "I would like to see if I could join the team?"

"Well, I don't have a boys' team, but I don't se why not, the girls team would be happy to have you."

Finally, sighing writh relief, now I can leave. I'll be able to fit in somewhere. Thanking the coach, I quickly left. Now, I just had to figure out a way to break it to his sister...


	2. The Harder Step

Well here is Chapter two, there will be an acutally plot eventually, like a real home hopefully I'm getting there slowly but surely, it's kind of loosely based off of something that happened in my school, but if somone wants to leave a comment don't be afraid to!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Knowing Sharpay was still in the school somewhere, or at least I hope she is, otherwise I'll have to walk home, she has the car keys. I found her where I though se would be though, talking to Ms. Darbus about the spring musical.

"Well, I really think we should stop doing musicals about romance, it's getting two trite."

"And Miss Evans what do you suggest?"

"I think that we should focus more a family, maybe… a brother sister musical?"

I rolled my eyes, oh sister, I really forgot that I had to break the news to her, she probably was trying to spin it that way so Troy and Gabriela would have a harder time because they didn't look anything alike, as opposed to the Blond haired, blue eyed Evans' Twins.

Ms. Darbus gave her one of those looks, "well, that is a very interesting idea. If you can find a musicale suitable I will be sure to consider it, however if you don't, it will be West Side Story."

Sharpay gave Ms. Darbus one of her 1000 watt smiles, "I'm sure we can find something."

She turned to me and winked, "Come on Ryan, we have to find Kelsi."

I didn't get it, "Why?"

"So she can write us a musical, duh."

"I'm not sure that it's a good idea," I said slowly.

That caused Sharpay to stop and face me in her silver shoes, "Why is that Ryan?"

Here it comes…. I took a breath, "I'm not going to be in the musical, I've joined the gymnastics team."

Te response was as expected, she screamed, loudly, and didn't stop.

I tired to reason with her, "Aw it won't be that bad, so what if Troy and Gabriela get the lead in West side Story, you could be Anita, she has a solo."

That made her stop, instead she snapped, "Sharpay Evans is NOT a supporting role."

Oookay that was probably the wrong thing to say "Lets go home, you can talk to Kelsi tomorrow."

She stomped over to the car and got in without saying another word. I think she was mad at me. "Are you mad?"

"No Ryan I am beyond mad, how could do this to me? We've been doing musicals forever you're the reason I started."

Now I was feeling a bit guilty, I hadn't stopped to consider that aspect, but I knew I had to move on. "I'm sorry sis, but I have to do this, singing isn't something I feel passionate about anymore, I have to move on."

She didn't say anything, just kept on driving. When we got home she slammed the car door, then the front door and then her bedroom door. I don't think I've ever gotten her that mad at me, other sure, but never directly at me.

I began to worry, despite all the appeared air headedness and bitchyness she is really a good person. In the end she'll want to do what's good for me, that has to be true.

A while afterward I heard another door slam. "Mom!" I heard Sharpay yell, "I'm going to Zeke's, he made fresh cookies!" then I heard under her breath, "At least he cares."

She was gone before I could respond. While she and Zeke weren't officially dating they did hang out a lot together, because Zeke still liked her, and she liked his baking. And the "Ice Princess" would never admit it, but the "backing basket ball boy" was really growing on her.

I sighed and hung my head; I think I'd done it this time. Finally, I figured it out. The bond was breaking, and it was my fault. Our twines of doing everything together had shifted. I was now doing something that she wouldn't even consider. It was a new thing to us we are hardly ever separated, always known as, "Ryan n' Sharpay," or "The Evans Twins."

Sitting back I now realize the magnitude of my actions. I wasn't just not singing anymore, not taking apart in musicals, I was breaking a coalition forged when we won our first leads in third grade; I didn't know what to do. There was a part of me who wanted to go back to please Sharpay.

But I know that I couldn't, hadn't I been in her shadow long enough? Singing wasn't important anymore and I couldn't pretend I still liked it, even if I loved my sister. If there were a reason for me to stay I would, but the something new was just too appealing. Sharpay would have to learn, I think she would understand. If not, I would have to tell her. Just sit her down and say, "Sharpay I know we've had a lot of fun in the past, but it's time to move on. I'm sorry that you're hurt, but I have to consider my needs too." Man, it sounded like I was breaking up with a girl. But this was harder, much harder. I've had a girlfriend before, but this just didn't seem right. Maybe I'd just let it blow over. She wouldn't be mad forever.


	3. Stepping up

Standard Disclaimer I own nothing, not even the plot, well kind of the plot, but that's not the point

Wow a long time since I updated I'm sorry to everyone who wanted one. The story is really taking shape now, and next chapter their will actually Be a PLOT. That'll be exciting.

Yeah, I really don't know that much about Gymnastics so bare with me, I was a debater, and forensics so the spoof in the first chapter was just me making fun of myself.

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Next Monday was my first practice and it was amazing. Never before had I been in a group so dedicated to one goal, it was like if twenty Sharpays were in one musical. It was pretty intense, planning our routines, making sure everything required was in them. Lucky for me the team had equipment for me to use because they'd been donated a couple of years earlier.

After practice I ran down stairs to the auditorium, if I hurried I could check out Sharpay's audition. On Sunday she had told me that she had found my replacement, who was much better than me, a baritone tone to my tenor, which is what she wanted all along apparently.

When I got there I heard someone singing "Tonight," immediately I recognized it as Sharpay, I listed to try and hear her mysterious baritone partner but try as I might I couldn't hear him. I ended up kind of falling through the door, but caught myself before I tripped, that could have been embaressing. Sticking my head through the door I almost did fall over. The crazy thing was, there was no one else up their with her. She lied to me, I couldn't believe that, as for back as I could remember we've never lied to each other or at least I had never lied to her.

Fustrated I sat back in the last row and listened to the rest of the "Anita's" audition, none of them were that great but they would be call backs none the less, I would make sure of that.

After auditions were over and Mrs. Darbus made final calls, everyone shuffled out, as I approached her she looked up.

"Hello Mr. Evans, what can I do for you?"

"Well," I stated slowly trying to figure out the best way to word what I was about to say, "I was watching the end of the audtions and I just think that we can't judge off of one tryout, so I think we should have call backs on all parts."

She raised an eyebrow slightly, "And how, do you think that would help the spring musicale?"

I paused, I guess I hadn't really thought this through, "What if someone is nervious and forgets the song… or something?"

Mrs. Darbus just smiled, "Are you sure that you are trying to help the musicale or further some sibling rivalry?"

Mumbling and hanging my head, I walked out, she now were I was going, and stopped me before I started. Someday, I might thank her for it.

Sharpay was waiting for me by the cafeteria, "Did you enjoy practice?"

I smiled remembering the events, "Yeah! It was great!"

Sharpay glared at me. Oh. I guess she was being sarcastic, looks like she's still mad at me.

We got in the Car and speed home; I messed with the radio the entire time. Finally she slapped my hand away and we both just stared ahead, I snuck glances at her and she had this look on her face that I knew well, it was her "Ice Queen" face, that I hadn't seen since fall, ever since then she had loosened up a bit and been a lot nicer.

When we got home, as I was getting out, she finally said something, "Tell mom I'm going to Zeke's I'll be back for dinner." As soon as I shut the door she backed out of the driveway as fast as safely possible.

"I'm home!" I called out as I walked through the door.

My mom approached me, "Hello dear, how was your day?"

"It went well, my first practice was great!"

"That's good honey, where's Sharpay?"

"Out with Zeke, she said she would be home before dinner."

"Oh," her tone suddenly changing, "alright."

My parents were odd about things like that. We were a loving dynamic family, but one thing they never understood were relationships. My parents were best friends than anything else, they'd made one of those deals, "if we aren't married by 32 we'll marry each other," type thing. Although they were very loving they were hardly ever intimate, probably why neither Sharpay nor I had dated often.

Sharpay came in just about the right time. She came in smiling happily, the first time I'd seen her that happy in a very long time. She was humming and tapping her fingers to a beat. A far off smile like she was in her own personal day dream. I should give this whole serious relationship thing a shot, she looked incredibly content.

I thought about practice today, and an excitement filled me like no other, we only had three weeks to get our act together. East High more than anything else was a sports school, last year our gymnastics team sent three people to state. This year though we were a young team, mostly Juniors and sophomores and handful of freshman, only two seniors. The routines were intense. Because I was the only boy all I could really compete in were floor exercise and vault, although if there were more boys we could probably have our own competition, I might even be able to do it anyways.

hsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmshsm

So I'm thinking of putting a romance angle on it somewhere, maybe a gymnast? Suggestions?


	4. Pushed Back

Standard disclaimers apply.

Wow I can't believe it, my story has an actual plot now, it's going to go places, isn't that exciting? I mostly write one shots and don't do chaptered stories, so this is my first attempt at it, so bear with me.

Also you may or may not have noticed I changed my pen name thats mostly because I didn't use my account for like 3 years, and it was very out of date. So I'm making an effort to update it.

Note: I'm from Wisconsin not New Mexico, so I have no idea how interscholastic sports are handled there. But in Wisco we have this organization called the WIAA (Wisconsin Interscholastic Athletic Association) which is a private company that is in charge of our competitive sports, which is why in the story there is a NMIA.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Today was our first meet, I'm so pumped. The day had basically blown by, I woke up this morning already with adrenaline running through me. After school I went down to the gym and helped people with the final set up. I began to do the warm up stretches and people filed in to watch. It wasn't as crowded as it is in basketball season, but not a bad crowd.

The other team then came in, the West high Knights. They began warming up on the other side of the gym. Their coach was looking around questioningly, I met her gaze and smiled a bit. She just frowned and turned away, I shrugged, oh, have to focus on getting ready.

I couldn't believe that I was finally here, it really was the start of something new. This is where I wanted to spend the rest of my high school career, maybe I'd go back to helping the drama club after the season, or before, but this was such an awesome feeling, for once I could see the crowd, for once it wasn't silent and dark, it was bright chaotic, crazy.

I was broken out of my reverie by someone shouting, "Evans!" I looked over, i was my coach, standing by an official looking old man with a clip board, and West's coach that had caught my eye earlier.

The official looked at me, "Ryan Evans?" I could only nod, what was this about?

"My name is Richard Mathews, I'm the over seer for the NMIA for this event, are you planning on competing today?"

Again I nodded, now I was even more nervous.

"I'm sorry Mr. Evans, but according to bylaws, you are in eligible to compete in this sport."

Coach Marci Stepped in, "The bylaws clearly state that their has to be a sport of every gender or a reciprocal one, without one a member of the opposite gender is allowed to complete in it."

The other coach then stepped in, "the the bylaws are specific to a female competing in an all male sport, not a male in a female sport."

They glared at each other, the tension rising, until the official broke in again, "I will report this situationto the NMIA, but today Mr. Evans it would be wise if you did not compete. Good day."

Coach Marci turned to me, "You can leave if you'd like Ryan, I understand if you don't want to stay."

I shook my head, "I'm here for the team

She just smiled and left, I walked slowly back to the locker room and changed back into my regular clothes, pulling my hat over my eyes I sat down and the bench and ignored what else was going on around me.

The rest of the competition was a blur, I vaguely comprehended that we had won. But I never actually saw someone do their routine. Afterward I walked home, actually more like ran home. I burst through the door, blew past a startled Sharpay and up to my room. Right now I hated everything and everyone, I couldn't believe it. It was just like reverse discrimination, this was insane, I wanted to take my feelings crumple them up and just throw them as far as I could. Or get a herd of wild mules to beat upon them, just like Mufasa and the Wilde beast in the Lion King.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, without an answer from my Sharpay came in and sat down on my bed. I glared back, totally not in the mood for her right now, I could just see her dancing around sining, "I told you so, I told you so, told you told you told you so!" Her sinister look changed. She sat down, put her hand on my back and asked me what was wrong.

I sniffled a bit and told her of the days events, with each dramatic point was punctuated by her saying "What?" Louder and louder until it was no longer a distinguishable word, just one long loud scream.

When her face started turning blue, I had to ask her if she was alright, apparently, she really wasn't.

"How dare they do that to you? You're an Evans! Our parents give so much to that school, you can I worked so hard for the drama club."

"Shar, they haven't decided on anything yet, they said just for now until we get an official ruling from the NMIA."

"But it doesn't make sense, you could be so great and they won't see that, all they'll see is your gender which is absurd."

I smiled, "Thanks."

She looked back a little confused, "You're welcome?"

"For thinking I'm good at gymnastics, I thought you hated it."

"I do, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that you loved it, and I'm not going to let some tyrannical board of old people take that away from you."

I hugged her, so relieved that I had my sister back, at least something was right.

She patted me on the back, got up and said she would be down stairs if I needed her. Even though my athletic career was in jeopardy, it was okay, because Sharpay would help me through and not matter what it was going to be alright.


End file.
